The What If Randomness
by IreneMagicwielder
Summary: What happens if the Characters from Tamora Pierces, and Rick Riordians and Aslo Jk Rowlings, story are chosen to enter a contest, and randomly dumped on an Island in the middle of the Meterterrainan? Well, add one very angry, lioness, a bunch of gods, and random characters falling from the sky. I call this, the what if Randomess!
1. Chapter 1

** Hello Everyone! I am Irene Magicwielder, and I am a huge fan of Tamara pierce. Anyways, this is what happened if the Tamara pierce characters are dumped on a island, in the middle of the Medaterraian sea. Also, the island has monsters, and other obstacles. Enjoy!**

Characters in my story from Tamara pierce.

Keladry , ( Always love her. )  
Alanna: (Yes, I will be sure to keep her on a leash.

Daine.

Numair

Queen Thayet

King Jonathan

Raoul

Lady Sandreliane Fa toren.

Daja

Tris

Kitten, and other various animals friends of Daines,

Neal

And other random characters, like percy Jackson, and Harry potter. Also , maybe some action from Kane chronicals. Anyways I'll start.

Chapter one:

All characters randomly fall from the sky.

Alanna: Where am I? Oh, How did I get here?

Thayet: Hiyah! Ah! I was practicing in the arena. Why I am on this cursed Island!

Jon" !

Me: Hello! I am Irenemagicwielder! You have been selected to be in my contest of a period of fifty days long!

Kel: Contest? OOH! Do I get to fight?"

Me: No weapons allowed! Takes Kel's glaive, Alanna's spear, and Jon's sword.

Alanna , : Hey! How dare you take my weapon!

Daine: I'll just fly out of here and, Changes into a eagle, changes into an eagle, and hits an invisible barrier. "Ah Unfair!"

Numair: Blasts the barrier with black magic.

Me,: Grins. Sorry you can't leave until someone wins the contest! Then that person gets to go home, and the rest of you get to stay her infinitely. It's not a bad place. I live here. And now introducing my co friends. The twelve Olympian gods appear, and so does the Egyptian gods.

Zeus: "You cannot keep the lord of the sky here! This is madness!

Me: Sorry Mr. Lightning Bolts. No leaving until I say so! And I don't say so, until the contest is over.

Athena; This is an outrage.

Me: I will be announcing the teams.

Percy Jackson drops out of the sky.

Me: Oh, Percy Jackson! What a nice surprise. Now you get to be in my contest!

Percy: What? NO way am I sticking around for a lame contest. I have camp activities!

Annabeth falls, out of the sky.

Me" HI annabeth. Anymore people going to drop out of the air today?

Athena: Sea scum! Tries to blast Percy.

Me: Whoa. First of all no one dies. Second, you can't kill percy.

Poseidon: Of course you can't! tries to blast Athena with trident.

Me: Watch as the two gods battle, occasionally yelling helpful advice such as Get him, or You can beat the Lowly sea god. Pretty much shows I'm a fan of Athena. I watch for a few more seconds, before walking into the middle of the fray. "Well, I must say this has been quite entertaining. However, it's time to start the contest. " I grab Poseidon by the ear, and Athena by her shirt and drag them away.

Hades: Cracks the ground open and jumps in yelling, "Now I can rule the World! Now I'm the only god here! NOooooooooo!" he reappears from the hole, two steps away.

Me: Sorry Lord Hades. I guess your stuck. Now, I have decided that professers from harry potter, shall be the judges, and the gods shall be part of the contest!

Professer Mcgonagall," How am I here?  
Me: You are a judge!"

Horus,: How am I here? Do you have any jelly beans?  
Me: Nope! Sorry Falcon guy. But I have decided on the teams. There shall be, Blue, purple, and green.

On the green team,

Poseidon, Percy, Neal, , Horus, Sekhmet, Jon, Ares, Apollo, and Hermes, and Tris!

On the blue team,

Raoul, Kel, Alanna, Athena, Bast, Hera, zeus, Aretemis, Thayet, thoth Ra Hestia, and Sandry!

On the purple team,

Daine, Numair, Isis, Ourious, Anubis, Nut, Shu, Demeter, Aphrodite, Thayet and Daja!

Now you have your teams, and you can start, Ah! Hermione,Thalia Ron, Harry,, Ginny Fred George, Luna, Annabeth, Piper, hazel, Jason and Leo all fall from the sky. Woof! Oh, and Mrs. o Leary.

Me: Oh my Gosh, " I complained. " Will people quit falling out of the sky. Oh, Dionysus you don't get away so easily. You are on the purple team. As is hmm, Luna, Piper, and Leo.

Jason, Harry, Fred and George and Mrs. O Leary you are on the Green team.

Hermione, Ginny, Hazel, and Annabeth, you are on the Blue team. Good luck! Begin! All weapons are allowed. Alanna, Kel and Jon caught their weapons. Annnd go!

Your first task is to swim a mile, then battle fire breathing sand dragons on that island! I pointed to an Island that appeared out on the water. "Good luck once again. "

The teams set out.

Kel: Looked around. Alanna was arguing with Bast. Athena and Anna what's her name were talking about how there should be some buildings on this Island. Zeus was threatening to hit queen Thayet with a lightning bolt.

Me: I swooped down from the sky. Don't kill her! Or you shall be breaking rule number thirty two!

Zeus: Throws Master bolt at me.

Me: Tssk Tssk. Temper. Now you lose this bolt until next challenge!" I swooped away laughing. Oh~ I should have made an announcement .You all need to pick a team name.I'll be back in thirty minutes.

Alanna: " I know! We should be team Lioness. "

Athena: no! Any team of mine should be called the great horned owls. Superior creatures.

Hermione: Chatting away with Annabeth about books until Rauol and Kel Shouted at her. Promptly uses glacio and freezes them.

Me: Appears out of nowhere. "Well have you chosen?

Thoth: Airheads!

Me: Okayyy Team Airheads.

Meanwhile lets check on the Green team.

AT the Green team, Thalia and Percy are throwing lightning and small miniature hurricanes at each other, Hermes and the Weasly twins were chatting, harry and ron were talking, and Jason and Neal were giving each other the Death glare.

Percy: I know! We should be called team Seaweed!

Horus: That's a terrible idea. We can be, hmm, Team Bird Feathers!

Hermes: No, Team, Rockthieves?  
Me: Okay! Times up, What's your teams name?  
Thalia: Seaweed Brain!

Me: What's wrong with you people? Can't you think of a proper name? Bah! I'm going to the Purple team.

At the purple team,

Luna was gazing dreamily off into space, Anubis was giving numair a death look, Kit was shrieking, Aphrodite was checking her reflection and doing her makeup, Piper was rolling her eyes over and over again and looking at her mom and sighing, and Leo was building a robot.

Leo: How about we call our team, Leotheawesomevaldez?

Piper and Dionysus together: NO!

Dionysus: Let's see, I know. "Team grapevine.

Leo: No, to classy.

Me: Times up! What have you got for me?  
Leo: Tacobrains!

Piper: What?  
Me: Tacobrains it is. Now are we ready to start? No? too bad. Go.

** That's the end of Chapter one! Please review!**


	2. Chapter two

**Hi! If you're reading this, this message is for you. Please no rude reviews I am only twelve. I won't update if I don't get reviews so recommend this story to people! It's name will be changed slightly. If you want to give me some ideas, join my ****What IF Desert Island RANDOMNESS COMBINED**** CHARACTERS. This is a direct address. Well, that's all for now! So post some reviews, and ideas! **

Me: Hello! And now, it's your favorite announcer, Me. Let's check in on our teams, team Air head, team Taco brains, and Seaweed brains! Gosh, who came up with these names? ? Okay, enough fussing. Let's go, and team Air head has the floor.

Hera: I should not be here among mere mortals.

Alanna drew her sword.

Alanna: You say I am a mere mortal, but you are like no god I've ever met. And I should know, my patron is the Godess.

Hera: I'm a goddess.

Alanna: No the Mother goddess.

Hera: I am the Mother Goddess.

Alanna: Oh! Just forget I ever said any of the like.

Annabeth: Anyways, you seemed to hold us in some esteem when we rescued you last year.

Hera: I, need the help of a mortal? Impossible.

Annabeth: It's true.

Hera: Crying, tell me it's not true!

Zeus: It's true dear.

Hera turns Annabeth into a cow.

Athena: How dare you humiliate me in such a way?  
Hera: I wasn't humiliating you.

Athena: Technicially, you are humiliating my daughter, and so she is my blood. So you humiliate me.

Hera: Who cares? Impetuous mortals. Cows are far better creatures.

Me: No no no. Annabeth is my favorite character, and she cannot be a cow!

Annabeth turns human.

Hermione: How did you do that? I did not know Goddesses had transfiguring spells.

Athena: Who gave you that silly idea girl?  
Hermione: Well you aren't in my story. You must be Athena goddess of wisdom. Is it fun to know everything? I wish I knew everything. Why, I bet I would be able to do runes twice as fast as I already do them.

Athena: You know not of what you say child. Wisdom comes with a price. People, ( she shot a look at Zeus) do not always value my advice. It is a hard task for those who are not fit for it.

Poseidon: Well Athena, sharing your lovely pearls of wisdom again?  
Athena: Why you

Me: Hold it! Poseidon, you are not allowed to converse with the blue team. Go back to your own team!

Thoth: cricket, crane, crocod

Bast: Wait no,

Thoth: Dile

A huge green crocodile falls out of the sky and begans stalking the blue team.

Me: Cut! Okay, let's go see the green team now.

Percy: Pinecone head.

Thalia: Seaweed brain.

Percy: You want some?  
Thalia: Bring it on!

Posideon: Go percy!

Thalia: throws a large pig at percy.

Percy runs away, and is just about going to attack the pig, when, Sadie kane, and a cow fall from the sky. Sadie lands on her feet. The cow lands on percy.

Percy: Help! I'm being attacked by a mad cow! Save me.

Me: Gosh, nice of you to drop in Sadie.

Carter falls from the sky, and so does, Zia, and Amos.

Okay, Zia, Sadie, you are on the Seaweed brain team.

Carter, you are on Team Airhead. Now go!

Sadie:Great, just what I wanted to be on a team with a bunch of boys.

Zia: ..

Sadie: I was being sarcastic.

Zia: Oh.

Me: As for you amos, you are a judge.

Amos: I am the chief lecturer

Me: yes yeas. I am sure that's wonderful. Now goodbye!

Team, Taco Brain

Aphrodite: Piper, I love you and all, but why do you dress so sloppy?  
Piper: Mom,

Aphrodite: And your hair, really how do you expect Jason to notice you?

Piper: Blushes. MOM!

Aphrodite waves her hand and piper is now wearing a turquoise dress with black leggings, and silver flats, and a silver necklace with a black gem.

Leo: Whoa, beauty Queen, Aphrodite strikes again huh?  
Piper: yells, Mother!

Aphrodite: Much better. OH yes hair.  
Pipers hair was now frizzed and puffed up so it looked like she had electrocuted herself.

Leo snorted with laughter.

Aphrodite: Um, sorry. P

Pipers hair was lush and long, and braided around her head.

Piper: Mom, leave me alone! And no more makeovers! How am supposed to fight monsters in ballet flats?  
Aphrodite: Hmm, you do have a point.

Luna: There's a nargle around your ear.

Piper: What's a nargle?  
Luna: A nargle is a little creature that getsin your head and makes your brain all fuzzy.

Piper: Ahh! Runs around like she is crazy and twists her ankle.

Me: Well, I have finally come up with a challenge! You have to find the golden egg of the basilisk!

All the teams gather around.

Hermione: A basilisk is a fearsome monster that kills you if you look in it's eyes.

Me: correct.


End file.
